Ronald Bainbridge
Ronald Bainbridge was a Tarvender political leader, military general, statesman, and Founding Father who served as the first President of Tarvender from 1501 to 1507. Previously, he led many rebel soldiers into victory against the Imperial military under the rule of the tyrant Emperor Drake Krato. After the war, he was elected to become the first governor of Osland, his home state. Then he presided at the Constitutional Convention of 1499, which established the Tarvender Constitution and a new federal government. As the first President, he started many traditions and precedents. He appointed all nine justices, including the Chief Justices and eight Associate Justices. He appointed all members for his cabinet. Early Life (1444-1464) Ronald Bainbridge was born on January 4, 1444 to Andrew and Ellen (nee Myers) Bainbridge. He was the second of three children; an older brother George and a younger sister Nancy. Like their father, George and Ronald joined the Imperial army. George was killed in battled in 1464. Ronald was given the chance to return home due to being the sole surviving son. But he declined, believing that he needed to serve his planet. Military Career (1464-1482) After George's death in battle during the Tarvender-Gazol war, Ronald immediately joined the same war. His actions in battle, resulting in huge victories, led him to an early major promotion from private to sergeant. In the spring of 1467, Bainbridge was set to be discharged from the military when diplomat Layne Curry for Tarvender to Kharoon was kidnapped by pirates from Tyran. Curry's kidnapping caused panic among many planets in Genesis. So Bainbridge offered to go. He was promoted Sergeant Major and was assigned the leader of the troops that was sent to Tyran. Bainbridge and his team made a surprise attack on the pirates, who were hiding on an ship in the Great Sea of Tyran. It was a surprise because the ship was masked as a cargo ship, therefore, nobody realized the truth about the ship. But Bainbridge had figured this out and attacked. All pirates were killed with only two casaulties on Bainbridge's team. However, they were able to save Curry and bring him home. Bainbridge was awared for this and promoted to first lieutenant. Once again, he was given the option of leave the service. But Bainbridge declined and his next major role in the military came in 1469, when he was assigned to become the commanding officer of a platoon sent to Vermae to assist them in their war against Scarfane. Under his leadership, Vermae eventually succeeded in a victory in 1472. He was then promoted to Captain. A few years later, he would be promoted to Major. In 1482, after nearly 20 years of military service, Bainbridge finally retired from the military, gaining the rank of Colonel. Marriage and Civilian Life (1466-1488) At age 22, Bainbridge married Madeline Rowe in 1466. They had two children, Franklin and Amanda. After his military service ended, Bainbridge started a hunting and camping shop, which Franklin would continue on upon growing up. Franklin could not follow in his father's military footsteps due to a knee injury from a football game in high school. Opposition to the Empire (1472-1488) In 1472, Drake Krato became the new Emperor of Tarvender. He promised peace, prosperity, and new policies to preserve the rights of Tarvender citizens. But early the next year, Krato began his tyrant and oppressive ways. He forced more taxes, took away rights, and forced military action on his own citizens. Bainbridge was against this but kept silent during his remaining years in service. The last straw came when Bainbridge witnessed a civillain being executed by his fellow officers by Krato's orders in 1480. He would spend the rest of his military service reluctant to continue under the military rule of Krato. After retiring, Bainbridge started voicing his opposition to many acts enforced by Krato that hurt many citizens. He even lead a protest. But things got worse when citizens were being arrested and killed by imperial soldiers. Bainbridge even confronted an officer who was once under his command. But it became clear that the new soldiers of this generation sided with Krato. Krato enforced the IHCA (Imperial Healthcare Act), which was the only health insurance allowed to the citizens. Meaning if they didn't take it, they wouldn't have health insurace. But even worse was how much it costs and the high amount of taxes that citizens would have had to pay. It was going to make citizens go broke and even homeless. Many would be even losing the insurance because they wouldn't be able to afford it. As a result, protesters in CoWayne went to the state capital to protest it. This led to a fight between citizens and imperial soldiers. This led to soldiers murdering several citizens. It was the last straw for every citizen in Tarvender. If the Empire wouldn't change and would continue to force and kill their citizens over Krato's laws, they were now willing to rid of their Empire. Rebellion War (1488-1493) Many political and military leaders including Bainbridge, John Crane, Jack Haynes, Matthew Forsythe, Bryan Landon, and many others got together to officially declare war against the Empire. Bainbridge given the rank of General and assigned his own division. Bainbridge fought many battles in this war resulting in many victories that eventually led to the rebellion's victory. The first major victory that gave the rebels the advantaged they needed was when Colonel Landon and his troops attacked an imperial military base and seized their weapons. Landon supplied these weapons to General Bainbridge, who used them to attack many major imperial bases that were significant to the Empire. The Kharoon military, who were opposed to Krato's treatment of his subjects, joined the fight, becoming a major blow to the Empire. The biggest blow to the Empire was when the rebels located a secret military base that had the majority of the Imperial officers that stood between the Emperor and the Rebels in Belford. The rebels launched a missle to the base, killing all officers and destroying all weapons located at the base. As a result, the Imperial military became weak and the Rebels headed for the Emperor's complex. Realizing that his army won't be able to stop the rebels and that he'd be captured, Emperor Drake Krato committed suicide. When the Rebels reached the Emperor's complex, they discovered the Emperor, his aides, bodyguards, and anyone else present dead. All from either suicide or murder-suicide. When news of this reached the rest of the Imperial Military, they surrendered to the Rebels. Showing goodwill to their former enemy, the Rebels sent the now former Imperial soldiers home and declared them now citizens equal to them. Bainbridge finally resigned his commission and was retired from the military for good. Confederation; Governor and Constitutional Convention (1483-1499) After the war ended, the political leaders came together to form the Confederation. Meanwhile, the retired Bainbridge went back to working at his Military and Hunting shop that his son held up while he was fighting in the war. He was called upon to run for Governor of Osland. Bainbridge stated that while he'll not seek nor campaign for the office, he'd accept should he be elected Governor. He was elected to become the first Governor of Osland in the new Osland State Constitution, the first state government not under an Empire rule. Osland was one of many states under an economic postwar struggle. But he was able to help bring the economy back up. Many people credited his experience as a businessman to achieve this. He enacted laws and established precedents that would establish the current governing of Osland. His favorables helped him eventually become the front runner for the Presidency in a few years. Meanwhile the Confederation from for the next 15 years showed no sign of improving. The global government was very weak and there began some disputes between states. There was a legislative body among the states. But it was weak and had little authority. This new Confederate government could not face the challenges ahead and eventually the people decided that it was time to reform the government. This lead to the Constitutional convention, which Bainbridge was not only sent as a delegate but was also elected to preside over it. For the next few months, the delegates proposed and debated on many reforms. But eventually they came up with a plan for a new strong and unified government. This became the new federal government established by the new Constitution. 1st Presidential Election (1500) Everyone anticipated that Bainbridge would run for the Presidency. Like with the election for the Governorship, Bainbridge stated that he wouldn't seek or campaign for the Presidency. But that he'd accept if elected. After the popular vote in November, the Electors met up the next month and officially voted for Bainbridge unanimously. Presidency (1501-1507) Bainbridge was inaugurated as the first President of Tarvender on January 20, 1501, just 15 days after his 57th birthday, at Helbooth, which had just been designated as Tarvender's capital. Judge Dewey Stevens of Helbooth administered the oath of office to Bainbridge. Although certain exceptions would later on occur, most Presidents would be sworn in by the Chief Justice (which didn't exist yet until Bainbridge appointed Kane Wilson). His time in office was a first for everything starting with his inaugural speech, appointment of all Justices, appointment of all cabinet officers, appointment to new ambassadors, and decisions that he made as Commander-In-Chief. The Council created many executive departments; State Department which deals with foreign policy, Treasury Department which deals with government finances, Defense Department which deals with military and security, Justice Department which deals with law enforcement, and many more. Bainbridge and his Treasury Secretaty Adam Wise established the public credit and take on the debt of the states from the war. On July 25, 1501, just 7 months into his Presidency, Tarvender was under attack by former Imperial soldiers who had been hiding on other planets. They refer to themselves as "ROTSI (Rise of the Second Imperial)" Their leader was General Edwin Murdock. ROTSI attacked several buildings by suicide bombing, shootings, and even taking over building, schools, and neighborhoods. At Bainbridge's urgence, the Council declared war on ROTSI throughout the galaxy. Most planets cooperated with the exception of those who were sympathetic to ROTSI. Eventually, General Murdock was located and killed during a raid. After his six years in office were expired, he retired and was succeeded by his own Vice President John Crane.